wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash's Story
Plot What made the Flash the way he is? Why does he refuse to love? Well, he wasn't always like that. He used to be loving and caring, but something changed him. And things aren't always as they seem. Why is he the way he is? Why doesn't he feel emotionly fond of anyone? Well, there is one. One who he has held on too, all this time..... Chapter One "That must be Flashpaw, the creepiest cat in all the world!" Shripepaw whispered, to another apprentice. "Be nice! Flashpaw is okay, just a little out there." mewed Tanglepaw. "Anyway, I never really thought of him as that bad...." Stripepaw snorted. "Come on Tanglepaw, you are allowed to dislike him you know." Flashpaw rolled his eyes, but ignored Stripepaw. Everyone knew he wasn't very smart, that was why he disliked Flashpaw! "I happen to like Flashpaw a lot!" Tanglepaw mewed, "He is a wonderful cat!" "Watch this." Stripepaw mewed, too quietly for Flashpaw too know he had said something. "It is Slash! She was attacked by fox, she needs help!" Flashpaw jumped. "What? Where? Should I get a medicine cat? Did the fox leave? is she breathing? What happened?" Flashpaw mewed. "Oh, it is truely horrible she limped back to camp like that, she isn't breathing anymore and I can't feel her heart beat. I think she is a goner!" Stripepaw mewed, sarcasticly. Sadly, Flashpaw didn't know that/ He burst into tears. "I should have been by her side, fighting the foxes. And now look what happened, it is all my fault!" he sobbed. "Stop it Stripepaw!" Tanglepaw mewed. "Flashpaw, it is fine. Slash is fine, he was joking." Flashpaw glared at Stripepaw. "You always do that, why do you do it? It isn't fair, you know how much I miss Slash, you are just being annoying!" he said. "What?" asked Stripepaw. "It isn't my fault you are the dumbest cat in the world." Flashpaw sniffed. "If I was, you wouldn'y need to keep proving it." "If you do that one more time Stripepaw, I am telling Wolfstar. And she will have your tail." Tanglepaw warned. Stripepaw laughed. "I am so scared!" He said, sarcasticly. "I must be in shock. Call a medicine cat." Stripeaw mewed. In response, Tanglepaw hissed. "Blah, blah, blah, cats prety gather." Wolfstar called. Flashpaw knew what that meant, his adopted mother was the Clan leader, and StarClan knows how much she hated Clan meeting. "Stripepaw, Tanglepaw, and Flashpaw are ready to be warriors." The three cats jumped onto the Highstone. She called Stripepaw first. "StarClan, warrior code, protect, do you?" Mumbled Wolfstar. "I do." Stripepaw mewed. "Then you can be called Stripepelt, and....umm.....it is good that you are a good hunter and can fight." Strippelt grinned, and left. "Tanglepaw, you next." Said Wolfstar. "What I said to him about being a warrior." she muttered. "I do!" Said Tanglepaw. "Wonderful." muttered Wolfstar. "You can be Tanglestrike, it is great how you have a strong sense of justice, and how you are loyal." Said Wolfstar. "Now you, Flashpaw." He walked over. "Ummm...." he said, trying to save Wolfstar thr trouble. "I do promise to respect the warrior code, and follow StarClan's stuff." Flashpaw mewed. Wolfstar purred. "Then you can be Flashmind, StarClan will love how clever you are, and how you are quick-thinking." Flashmind looked at the Clan. "I love am loyal to all of you, and I always will be.....but.....the Clan isn't my place. I belong as a loner, I am happy to have become a warrior, but I am truely a lone cat. My name is Flash now, and I will miss you all." He said. Wolfstar bowed her head in response. "Okay, Flash. But no matter what, you will always be welcome in RockClan. Like Slash is." She said. Flash bowed his head, and left. Tanglestrike turned to Stripepelt. "Are we just letting him leave alone? We have to follow him! Are you coming?" Stripepelt paused. "Okay." He said. "Just so I can tell him how dmub he is!" "Whatever, just follow me." Tanglestrike said, rolling her eyes. My name is Flash now.... Flash thought. And I am a loner. Chapter Two "Poor loner, bullied by others. But you do care about your sister...." Came a voice. Flash paused. "I care about her more then anything, but who are you?" he asked. "My name is Luna." said the voice. "Okay...." Flash mewed, he didn't care. What he cared about now was going back home, or finding a new home. "Well." Said Luna. "I can promise you that trouble is coming." Flash stiffened. "What sorts of trouble?" he asked, thinking about his sister. "Lots of trouble, it would take me hours to tell you all of it. Loners will have the most trouble. But, I can tell you this, if you have kits with me then I can promise your sister's safety, otherwise she is doomed." Luna mewed, quietly. Flash paused. Could he trust this cat? Well, he thought he could. But it didn't matter, he needed to make sure his sister was okay. Plus, what could go wrong? He could take good care of his kits, and his sister would be safe. Everything would be okay. "I will do it." He said. Luna purred. About Two Moons Later. "Are they coming?" He asked, Luna nodded. The first kit was a brown tabby, He looks like Slash... Flsh thought, thinking of his sister. The next two kits were a gray tabby, and a white kit. All three toms. Then the next kit was born. "A she-kit!" he said, proudly. Then the last kit was born, orange with blue spots. Another tom. Luna checked the genders. "Ugh!" she mewed. "Four are toms, and the she-kit, too small to be good for anything, I hate toms!" She said. "In fact, I will get rid of three." She cut the necks of the first three kits. "No!" Flash said, grabbing his youngest kits. He pulled his children away. "I will never let you get your paws on my other kits!" He said. Luna purred an evil purr. "Try to stop me." Flash hit her in the head with a stick, knocking her out. He grabbed his kits, and walked off. He found a home. "You can be a kittypet." he said, dropping the she-kit at the door, he scratched it. A twoleg walked out, holding his tom kit, he backed up. The twoleg grabbed the she-cat. Phew Flash thought, he pikced up his tom. "To RockClan with you." he said, he carried the kit, only a few hours old. He spotted a gray cat with kits, a blue-gray she-cat, a gray and white tom, and spotted she-kit. "Take him!" he said, leaving his other kit at her paws. "Why on earth would I take your kit when I already have my own?" the warrior asked, Flash knew this cat was Talonfang of RockClan, but when did she have kits? "I went out with a cat, she killed three of my five kits, my other I left to be a kittypet but now I have this one. He is the youngest. He needs a home.....please help me out." Flash pleaded. Talonfang snorted. "Why should I help you with your problem?" she blurted out. Flash looked at the ground. "You have no reason too, but....I need help......please do this for me. He is only a little younger then your kits, he will do just fine." Flash promised. Talonfang looked as if she were thinking about it. "Fine, but for the kit's sake. And you owe me big time for this." she mewed, growling under her breath. "Thank you!" Flash said, "thank you! I will owe you big time, anythig you need, I will be there." He said, and then left. He promised himself one thing, he would be more careful before he ever fell in love again Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Fanfictions Category:Completed Story